Character Sheet Marius
Character Info Race : Human Class : Rogue Sex : Male Total Level : 3 Alignment : NG Height : 5'10 Weight : 70kg Eyes : Green Hair : Red Age : 26 Deity : Size : Medium Speed : 30 Favored Class(es) : Rogue Ability Scores Strength : 10 (+0) Dexterity : 18 (+4) Constitution : 10 (+0) Intelligence : 14 (+2) Wisdom : 10 (+0) Charisma : 10 (+0) Maximum Load : 100 lbs. Lift Overhead : 100 lbs. Lift : 200 lbs. Drag or Push : 500 lbs. Combat Statistics Hit Points : 16 Initiative : +4 (4 Dex + 0 misc) Armor Class : 16 (10 base + 2 armor + 0 shield + 3 Dex + 1 misc) Touch AC : 13 (10 base + 3 Dex + 0 misc) Flat-Footed AC : 13 (10 base + 2 armor + 0 shield + 1 misc) Base Attack (BAB) : +2 Base Melee : +2 (2 BAB + 0 Str + 0 misc) Base Ranged : +6 (2 BAB + 4 Dex + 0 misc) Combat Maneuver : +2 (2 BAB + 0 Str + 0 misc) Maneuver Defense : +16 (10 + 1 BAB + 0 Str + 4 Dex + 0 misc) Saving Throws Fortitude : +1 (1 base + 0 Con + 0 misc) Reflex : +7 (3 base + 4 Dex + 0 misc) Will : +1 (1 base + 0 Wis + 0 misc) Racial Abilities and Features +1 Skill per level Class Abilities and Features Sneak Attack +1d6 Trap Finding Trap Sense Evasion Weapon Finesse Skills and Languages c Acrobatics : +7 (3 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class - 3 misc) --Encumb c Appraise : +8 (3 ranks + 2 Int + 3 class + 0 misc) c Bluff : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Climb : +3 (3 ranks + 0 Str + 3 class - 3 misc - 0 armor) -- Encumb c Craft: Locks: +2 (0 ranks + 2 Int + 0 class + 0 misc) c Diplomacy : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Disable Device ^ : +10 (3 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class - 0 armor) c Disguise : +0 (0 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Escape Artist : +7 (3 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class - 3 misc - 0 armor) --Encumb [ ] Fly : +1 (0 ranks + 4 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 3 armor) [ ] Heal : +00 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Intimidate : +00 (0 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 0 misc) c Perception : +6 (3 ranks + 0 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) c Perform: Flute : +6 (1 ranks + 0 Cha + 3 class + 2 misc) c Profession: ^ Locksmith : +4 (1 ranks + 0 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) [ ] Ride : +1 (0 ranks + 4 Dex + 0 class + 0 misc - 3 armor) c Sense Motive : +5 (2 ranks + 0 Wis + 3 class + 0 misc) c Sleight of Hand ^ : +7 (3 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class - 3 misc - 0 armor) --Encumb c Stealth : +7 (3 ranks + 4 Dex + 3 class - 3 misc - 0 armor) --Encumb [ ] Survival : +00 (0 ranks + 0 Wis + 0 class + 0 misc) c Swim : -1 (2 ranks + 0 Str + 0 class - 3 misc + 0 armor) --Encumb c Use Magic Device ^ : +6 (3 ranks + 0 Cha + 0 class + 3 misc) Your maximum ranks in a skill are equal to your total level. Class skills with at least 1 skill rank in them gain a +3 "class" bonus. c denotes a class skill. ^ denotes a skill that cannot be used untrained. Languages : Common (plus 2 others not yet chosen) Feats Two Weapon Fighting Two Weapon Defence Combat Expertise Money and Equipment Armor : Leather Shield : Belt : Body : Clothes Chest : Eyes : Feet : Hands : Head : Headband : Neck : Ring #1 : Ring #2 : Shoulders : Wrists : Weapon : Shortsword +1 Weapon : Dagger Other Equipment : Backpack, bedroll, belt pouch, map case, crowbar, lamp (common), oil (1 pint) x5, signal whistle, waterskin, whetstone, MW thieves tools, MW flute, throwing daggers x6 Potion of Cure Light Wounds x2, Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds, Black Sack From Tomb Total Weight: 55 Lgt Load : 33 Med Load : 66 Hvy Load : 100 Money : 15pp, 9gp, 9sp, 1cp Other Treasure : Category:Character Sheet